A Blogger's Home -Insert OC fanfiction-
by Bakatenshi07
Summary: You were just a normal girl until you meet a group of trolls? Your boring life is turned upside down. Just who are these aliens? Why are they here? This an insert a female human OC. :3


**Make sure to leave a review!~ Enjoy!**

* * *

You're (F/N L/N). You're just any other human teenager. You spend your days blogging and watching a season a night of your favorite shows. You could say that life was pretty boring, but you go on Youtube to make it seem like new things are going on. You're the type of girl who can't complain about life. You lived alone except for your mom who is close to never home. She will sometimes leave for months at a time. You think it's kind of nice that she treats you like an adult, but it gets pretty lonely around here. Except for S'more, your cat. You call him that because he's a white cat with a brown stripe that goes around his stomach so he looks like a cat S'more.

You don't have any notable talents. You like to draw sometimes and I guess cooking because you've had to learn to make decent food with your mom gone all the time and your dad having died before your birth. You like entertaining little kids. You love reading stories to them and putting on puppet shows for them. You can't resist the cute little smiles on their faces. The laughter of joy. It just warms your heart.

As usual today, you went through another day of boring school. You have some friends that like talking to you. They're pretty distant but that's the way you want it to be. If something like last time happens, your heart is sure to shatter.

You got home and threw your school clothes on the floor and put on a baggy sweater, leaving your pants to the side. 'Psh, who needs pants?' You put your hair into a messy bun and throw yourself onto the bed. You put your laptop on your lap. 'Ah, so warm! I've missed this warmth so much!' You go and start blogging while listening to your music. You then go on to internet surfing, doing your best to avoid /that/ side of the internet.

You come across this green house-looking logo. It somewhat grabs your attention and you start reading the description of the article. It talks about how this download will change your life? How can a download for some virus-looking thing do anything? I guess there's no harm in clicking the download button. If it's bull, you'll just delete it. You click the "Download" button and sit back and watch as it takes you to an interesting- looking loading screen. 'This looks pretty cool. I wish this could be the loading screen for YouTube instead of those lame circles.' It says "Download complete" and you wait for something to happen... Nothing...? I guess I should check the article again and see if there's something I miss-

POOF BANG CRASH

'SHIT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? THERE'S SMOKE FREAKING EVERYWHERE!' You start coughing as you find the window and open it to air out your room. "COUGH! COUGH! WHEEZE" After most of the smoke has gone, you turn around to have a person there. Gray skin, candy corn horns..? He's so short...

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" He blurts out in a loud tone.

"Agh! I don't know why are you asking me!? Who even are you!? Where did you come from!?"

"SHIT! SOLLUX SOMETHING HAPPENED" He shouts into a purple crab device... thing.

"Yeth, KK... I FUCKING THEE THAT!" (Yes, KK... I FUCKING SEE THAT!) Someone says from the other line. "Wow what a lame lisp" You cover your mouth hoping you didn't say that out loud. "Uhm, excuth me? Got thomething to thay to me?" (Uhm, excuse me? got something to say to me?)

"No, thorry" SHIT! YOU DID /NOT/ JUST SAY THAT!

"Wow. Rude fucking much" He replies.

"...sorry" You quietly murmur out.

"SO HOW ARE WE GOING TO FUCKING FIX THIS!?" The short one says

"I don't fucking know. It might take thome time to fix thith."

"HOW LONG?"

"A few dayth I'm going to gueth"

"GOG. JUST HURRY UP AND GET IT FIXED AS SOON AS FUCKING POSSIBLE"

"Yeah yeah oh dear leader of mine"

"UGH!" The short one shouts and he turns back to me. "HI THERE"

You just stand there for a few seconds then slowly wave at him, still in shock of what the HELL. JUST. HAPPENED.


End file.
